


Insecure

by AnotherCloudyDay



Series: Seduce Me Drabbles [3]
Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCloudyDay/pseuds/AnotherCloudyDay
Summary: This was just a request from an ask on my blog, https://seducetheimagines.tumblr.com
Relationships: Sam Anderson | Aomaris/Reader
Series: Seduce Me Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691827
Kudos: 8





	Insecure

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a request from an ask on my blog, https://seducetheimagines.tumblr.com

You were known in your family to have an ideal body and face type but you absolutely hated it. You weren’t sure why but it didn’t look right to you at all. Sure, you could try to believe them but you couldn’t. You didn’t feel like you deserved your body or the way your face looked. However, the incubi noticed and knew that you’d only open up to Sam since you both were so close.  
You had gotten home from a long, agonizing day at school, and you placed your bag at the door as you kicked off your shoes with a groan. Matthew and Sam came out of the other room to greet you but they were soon greeted with a sour look on your face, causing them to frown. You waved at them with a forced smile before letting it drop as you began to head to the living room. 

Matthew looked at Sam with a concerned look, causing Sam to sigh deeply. Sam then went into the living room and saw you slouched on the couch. Sam walked over and sat down next to you, crossing his arms and leaning back. He let out a small huff as he looked at you and patted your shoulder. 

“Talk to me,” he spoke, his tone concerned but calm like it always was. You let out a - clearly exhausted - groan and rubbed your eyes. You didn’t even want to talk about it but you knew Sam wouldn’t take a no until he knows what’s up. You knew you could trust him, along with his brothers. You appreciated them more than they knew. 

“It’s that bitch, Lisette,” you told him, your head on one of your hands. “She’s causing problems again. She thinks she can just...ugh, Sam. I don’t know. It’s tough right now. I know that this is my senior year but I just can’t take it anymore!” 

“She’s been making fun of you again, hasn’t she?” He asked you with an eye roll.

You went quiet for a minute before nodding with a sigh, causing him to roll his eyes again before he pulled you into a sudden hug, This threw you off guard but you were soon able to relax. 

“Don’t let her or anyone make you feel unworthy.”


End file.
